


To gain one thing, you must first be willing to lose another

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Becoming a woman, Emotionally Painful, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Unsafe Sex, but he's gentle with her, dubcon, his love is toxic, jareth is obsessed, letting go of childish things, or reluctant consent, physically painless, time limit, trade of one for another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Set at the beginning of the film where Sarah first begs Jareth for Toby's return. She's desperate so he offers her a deal that'll spare her the trials of the labyrinth but make her give up her childish things. To gain the return of the babe, she must first be willing to become a woman and give him something of greater value





	To gain one thing, you must first be willing to lose another

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but return to this fandom now that I have the DVD

"But I have to have my brother back" her voice implores making him raise an eyebrow "do you?" She remains still, silent, except for a small nod and he circles her 

"Perhaps" he begins and she turns to meet his gaze "yes" her eyes are wide, desperate. "Perhaps if you were to offer me something of greater value, I would return the babe" she blinks, time seeming to slow to a stop as she thinks, something of greater value, just what could that be. "However, I must warn you, I will only offer this once, if you are to accept and fate brings you back to this moment or if you are to enter the labyrinth, I will not offer this to you again." His voice comes from behind her but she doesn't turn, gaze focused on the floor 

"Something of greater value...." She ponders just what it could be under her breath before turning to face him with a confused frown "what is it that you ask of me in return." He tilts his head, a soft smile gracing his lips "you really can't figure it out" he pauses only a moment before stepping closer, making her take half a step back "no, I suppose it hasn't even crossed your young mind yet." She watches as his hands reach out to stroke her cheek, settling to brush his fingertips over her pale flesh before they retreat, transporting a fragile crystal orb between them, her teeth worrying her plump bottom lip prettily. "I would have that which you can only give once, that which still makes you a child" the orb disappears in the folds of his cloak as he leans towards her "that which all men covet and desire, that which will lead you to become a woman and give up all that which you love, the childish innocence that you hold onto and still holds onto you, making you still but a child" she gasps, turning her frightened gaze from his as she begins to understand 

"You mean..." "Yes" he doesn't need her to finish to know that she understands, even if she wished she didn't. He steps closer and while she still looks away, she doesn't step back, his long fingers slip under her chin and tilt her head gently up. She doesn't resist him, teary eyes meet his "well Sarah" he asks watching her swallow, already resolved "yes" her voice wavers a little but the word rings clearly in the room as she lets go of her childhood and with a gentle push she falls back onto her parents bed 

It's as he moves over her that she wishes to be but a child again, one crawling into bed, frightened after a nightmare with both her parents instead of the young woman she is, pressed beneath his insistent body. She trembles underneath him but bites her lip, holding still, she had agreed to this and she would not break their deal by defying him now 

The rain outside patters as loud as her heart against the glass of the window, the only sound joining it, her frightened and quickening breath. "Sarah, there's no need to fear me, I will not harm you" Jareth's voice was soft, the palm of his hand gentle against her full cheek as he tilts it to lock his eyes with hers. She doesn't glance away and he smiles "my brave girl, Sarah" it sounds like praise whispered from his lips but she doesn't let it comfort her, she is not his and this is not how it should be if she was 

He was already hard in his thin pants, cloak and gloves long since disposed of on the floor, just the presence of Sarah pressed so close, vulnerable and innocent beneath him as she stared with teary eyes up at him, unconsciously wetting soft lips under his gaze, unaware, was enough to rouse him in full. He pressed down against her, not enough to create any friction but enough to make her eyes widen as she felt him, his intent hot against her even through the few layers between them, his need both long and thick. She shivered at the feel of his shaft but he noted with a proud smirk, that she made no move to try and pull away from his touch, even leaning into it a little subconsciously

Cupping her cheek, he sighed "how I've longed for this day Sarah, dreamed it a hundred times over and yet never once did I imagine it happening like this" he leaned forward, thankfully before she could say something she'd regret and sealed their lips. It was strange, a tender first kiss that he lead her through even as she did her best not to respond. His tongue however swept her up in the feeling as it swiped across her bottom lip and she only had enough sense to flush with shame when he pulled back to let her catch her breath 

She was conflicted, too ashamed to meet his seeking gaze as his lips moved to gently run the length of her collarbone. Her top disappeared beneath his ministrations to reveal her navy blue bra, hiding her small still slowly developing breasts. She held her breath, gaze drawn to his mischievous gaze, his lips a smirk against her soft pale skin but to her relief her bra stayed in place, at least for now. Instead he kissed down between her breasts, over the ribbon at the centre of her bra then down her smooth, flat, soft stomach. He nipped the skin of her hip just where it dipped into her jeans and she gasped, taking a second to realise that her pants were now too gone. Her face flushed with colour but her eyes never left his as his fingertips played with and hooked into the edge of her underwear 

"Wait" the word left her lips and he smiled softly, looking up at her and waiting. She swallowed "k-kiss me again", "please" she added it for good measure. His fingers left her underwear, the fabric almost identical to her bra but stripped through with white. "Of course" he seemed genuinely pleased by her request, moving back up her body and the bed. "This time though" he reached out to stroke a strand of her dark hair "do try to kiss back" then he leant in 

She wet her red lips just before they sealed and this time she actively followed the directions of his mouth on hers, pulling back only to gasp for breath as his hands gently touched her frame. Caressing along her collarbone and up her sides but never straying over her chest or down past her thighs. They kissed for long minutes, her body slowly relaxing against his and into the bed, his fingers skimming gently over the spots he had previously avoided. Over her breasts, the bra too joining her clothes wherever they maybe to reveal the slight swell of her chest, fingers straying to brush over her inner thighs before back up

Her body grew warm in a way unknown to her, her breaths a struggle as her breathing picked up and his lips made their way down. A flutter of nerves in her stomach but no protests or stalls formed on her lips as his closed to suckle at her right peak, his fingers sliding up over her thigh, removing her last layer, leaving her exposed before him. Pulling back slowly his eyes roamed over her and she trembled, tears filling her eyes quickly "oh, how I wish we had more time" he sighed softly and it occurred to Sarah that not only would her parents be back sometime soon but that Jareth couldn't leave his kingdom for long periods of time without its collapse

The finger however still made her jolt and Jareth smiled as if she where playing coy "no need to be shy" she felt a tingle and then heard an embarrassing wet sound as Jareth slipped in a second finger to join the first. He hummed "if we had the time I'm sure this could of happened naturally" his voice was forlorn but his face pleased, she blushed realising with mild terror that she'd already been wet between her legs when he touched her, the magic had only amplified that 

His fingers stretching her drew her from her thoughts, it was an odd feeling and as he added a third, any discomfort disappeared immediately, quick enough to be an obvious side effect of Jareth's magic. He was done far to quickly, fingers lifting to his lips and despite herself she blushed when he tasted her with an appreciative hum

His suddenly dry hand brushed along her cheek "how I wish we could savour this forever" he sounded truly saddened and Sarah knew if the nerves and fear weren't already eating away at her heart, that pity or sympathy would join them at the genuine tone of his voice. As it was she shook, he brushed a tear carefully from her eye and then the blunt head pushed in. There was no pain, there should be but there wasn't, only a mild wrong stretch that quickly soothed out to a tingly warmth. "There's no need to be afraid Sarah" her ears picked up on the soft words he was repeating and she could almost believe him. "I'm here, I'll always protect you" he pushed forward at a steady pace, hips shuddering when they were finally flush with her own before he pulled back and thrust forward

A sharp intake of breath, it felt good, he did it again, it should feel wrong, and again, but it felt right and soon she found herself holding on, legs wrapped tight around his hips. She moaned softly, biting at her lips to try and endure the new sensations in silent fear but there were just so many assaulting her body and senses, and then it was all over as quickly as it began. Jareth's hands were on her in just the right places and everything whited out, she went boneless, only able to pant and moan as he filled her with his seed before pulling out

A wave of his hand restored his state of dress but he looked mournful, almost regretful as he stood by the bed, as if he wished to stay with her. "I, I gave you what you asked for, now return to me that which you have stolen" she spoke despite the hitch in her voice and he turned to her, the spell of sadness broken

"You are no longer a child" he finally speaks, voice somber and she sniffles softly, grabbing ahold of the blanket to pull it closer to her heaving chest. "The babe is yours" his eyes seem to reflect hers as he turns but then stops, glancing back "when you are truly ready Sarah, you need only call my name and I will come for you" she shivered, then with that promise, he was gone. Lightning flashes, the click of fingers and she wakes in her bed as if from some horrible nightmare but Toby is fussing, clutched tight in her arms and she knows, it was real. With confusion and pain a fresh blossoming wound in her heart, she begins to sob

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a little while to actually get this posted, it was a bit of a trial finding time and then having to type up/edit it twice, given that it deleted itself before I could post it 
> 
> I look forward to hopefully getting back into writing more these next two months


End file.
